


Sincerity

by Deaththesyd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Remembers Resets, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaththesyd/pseuds/Deaththesyd
Summary: Living with the skeleton brothers is normal after all this time, but sometimes complacent regularity doesn't always last.





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first ever posted fanfic I've written. I love writing, but I'm not normally confident in my work, so hopefully, this is met with a couple happy readers and I'll keep writing, please enjoy! Also, my friend told me to write the word 'noodles', so there I guess.

          A muffled, shrieking laughter rang throughout the house, waking Sans from his pre-dinner nap. He yawned and stretched before he clumsily stuck his arm out to reach for his phone that he had lazily dropped on the coffee table before his snooze. Checking the time he noticed that he had been woken up only a few minutes before he figured Papyrus would loudly and forcefully wake him up for supper. Another howl of muffled laughter sounded upstairs from his overexcitable roommate. Another yawn forced its way out of his jaw as he tiredly sat up and placed one slippered foot on the ground, accompanied by his other, confusedly, un-slippered one. His gaze at the floor led him to the missing slipper. ‘Must’ve been kicked off earlier’, his half-awake mind supplied. He didn’t exactly care all that much he found though. Instead of grabbing the slipper he blinked, opening his sockets to the door of his currently laughing roommates bedroom. He raised a bony fist and knocked sharply and precisely twice. A surprised squeak was let out before a faint giggle was heard, then followed by a cheery “Who’s there?”

“jan”.

“Jan, who?”

“jan oh that your laughter is very loud”.

All that came from behind the door was an obscured “Hmph” and the creak of a bed as faint footsteps approached the door. There was a pause before the door swung open and Sans was faced a grumpy human. “I thought you said you liked loud laughter”, they pouted.

Sans let out a chuckle at the pouty human. “didnt say i didnt, did i? your laughs make a better audience thats for sure, not so much for naptime though”.

The pouty human sighed, “Sorry for waking ya, I was being pretty loud wasn’t I?” They looked down and must have noticed Sans’ missing slipper because of the confused and questioning look they gave the now shrugging skeleton.

“my slipper huh? mustve slipped off”.

“That was lazy and you know it, mister”.

 

“huh, did i not tickle your funny bone?” He dodged the half-hearted smack that was aimed at him and instead snickered at his grumpy companion. Sans amusedly watched as their face struggled to stay in a pout until the restrained smile finally forced its way onto their expression. Both giggling they heard the clanging of pots and pans echoing from the kitchen downstairs. The human took the noise as their cue to close their open door and press past Sans, heading downstairs to help with another meal. Sans blinked and opened their sockets, now sitting on the backless stool at the kitchens island. His brother was busy assessing ingredients in the fridge, meaning his back was to Sans. As his brother unburied his skull from the refrigerator, the third resident of the shared house swung in through the open doorway and slid across the wooden kitchen floor, only coming to a stop as they bumped into Papyrus, who was closing the fridge's door. Thankfully their momentum wasn’t enough to do much more than jostling The lanky skeleton, whose arms were full of his planned meals ingredients. The dizzied human looked up to see the scowling cook and reached up to give him a couple pats on the shoulder as they reached around him for the drawer containing their shark-themed apron. Sans rested his skull into a boney palm and dozed off to the scolding rant of his brother, it was nice when he wasn’t the one being chastised.

          “Okay okay okay! I know! It’s reckless to slide into your side like it’s the DM’s, but how can you blame me!? These socks are magical!” Papyrus Turned and resumed collecting ingredients as he continued to lecture.

Human! I Have Told You Many Times Before, Your Socks Are Not Magical, They Just Happen To Be Very Slippery As Opposed To The Other Socks In Your Collection! Even If Your Socks Were Magical, I Wouldn’t Excuse Such Dangerous Behaviour! I Have Told You Multiple Times Before, Sliding In The Kitchen Is Dangerous And Banned And That I Final!” You pout as you reach behind yourself to tie up your apron, wanting to argue more, but knowing it would be a waste of breath. Instead, you sighed out an apology as you continued to struggle to tie your apron behind your back. Papyrus looked away from a high cupboard to accept your apology properly and noticed your struggle. You gave him a pleading look and he motioned for you to turn around before he quickly tied the strings of your shark covered apron into a neat bow. “I Do Not Understand How You Cannot Yet Put On Your Apron Without Assistance, But Never Fear, For I, The Great And Dutiful Papyrus Is Willing To Always Lend A Helping Hand!” He gave a pat on your head before spinning around to start chopping vegetables.

“Thanks, man, what’re we cooking up tonight?” Your question was answered as he wordlessly pointed to the dry spaghetti noodles. You couldn’t help but smile, it had been a while since you made his signature dish together. Before you got to work you turned on the wireless speaker and took out your phone, putting on an upbeat playlist. Keeping the volume low enough for conversation, you filled the large pot that had previously been sitting out and filled it with water. You both eventually fell into the regular easy type of conversation you normally did, allowing yourselves to enjoy another cooking session together.

          After waking his brother who had started to slobber on the counter in his sleep, the three settled into the living room to eat their steaming dinners and watch Papyrus’ choice in television. Dinner was delicious as usual. After much time on the surface, as well as helpful advice and patient teaching from his friends, Papyrus had become a much more improved cook, as much as he had been disappointed by his lack of talent in cooking initially, his eagerness to improve had been enough to prove his greatness. Although he had always been great, there was always room for improvement! Papyrus’ attention was shifted to the human as they leaned against him, letting out a groan as they nuzzled his upper arm. “What Is It Dear Human, Are You Feeling Tired After Eating?” They shook their head with another groan. Papyrus frowned. Well, as much as he could.

“I have a headache, and I feel really heavy, didn’t drug the food while I wasn’t looking did ya? Maybe that’s why Sans is already out over there” They finished jokingly. Papyrus tilted his head and looked at them with concern. He knew his friend wasn’t actually accusing him of drugging their dinner, he had known them long enough for a joke like that to be normal. He had also naively fallen for said jokes before and had learned to be prepared for their darker humor.

“Do You Want Me To Make You Some Tea? Maybe Get You A Glass Of Cold Water?” Papyrus offered, knowing that most of their previous headaches were only due to dehydration, no matter how often he encouraged his friend to drink a normal amount of water during the day, they still neglected their needs.

They took a moment to think and when Papyrus heard the rumbly “Can you make me some tea please, Cinnabon?” He smiled and gave a thumbs up, making sure they saw it, before he got up, hearing you slump into a lying position and curling into his residual warmth on the couch. Passing his snoring older brother, Papyrus entered the kitchen and filled the electric kettle. He made sure to fill the appliance with enough water for himself as well, before taking out two mugs, one with a large orange font that said ‘my cup O’ tea’ for himself and one with a cartoon pooh bear and piglet as the design. He personally thought the mug was very cute, something fitting for his equally adorable human friend. Taking out the usual teas he and they preferred respectively just as the kettle clicked off and the sound of the heating water faded. Once the water had been poured and he had obtained two of the tiny spoons that his friend only used for tea, he exited the kitchen, mugs in gloved hand. His return to the living room graced him with an odd sight, certainly not what he had expected to come upon.

          When you had first felt that weird, out of place tiredness you had tried to ignore it, there was no need for it, no reason, so you don’t wanna let it drag you down, not when you had no excuse. Instead of giving into your tiredness, you chose to try and play it off, alternatively you played up your energetic personality, but after making dinner and cleaning up you figured that being tired was finally acceptable and the fact that you were snuggled up on the couch in a dimly lit room watching TV made it very hard to ignore that pounding headache. Papyrus being your boney hero and leaving to make you tea was even more appreciated as your headache seemed to get even worse as you let your body be weighed down into the couch. You could have sworn that Sans was playing a cruel prank and using his magic on ya, but the telltale blue glow on your soul was absent, you also doubted he would be capable of causing such a merciless headache. At least without words, that is.

Whimpering and trying to not to grit your teeth in fear of inflicting more suffering, you curled up and waited for a hot cup of steaming tea, along with your favorite mothering skelle. You felt like you were playing a game of tug ‘O war all by yourself. You were losing. You heard Sans shuffle and assumed he had just adjusted in his sleep. At least until you heard his low and sleepy voice call your name worriedly.

“kid, ya doin ok? must be bad if your actin like that right?” You heard more shifting of fabric before you felt his hand on your head, wordlessly telling you he wanted to check your temperature. You knew you weren't running a fever, but you still shifted your face away from the cushion to let his palm rest on your forehead. “nothin, ya want me ta getcha some painkillers, kid?” He offered lowly. You let out a groan. He must have taken that as a yes because the next second he was gone.

That was when you felt all the goddamn pressure in your head intensify, it hurt so much you don’t know how you kept silent. Then it was gone. Like it had never been there in the first place. You blinked, looking up and doing a double take. Your brain was too tired at the moment to comprehend what you were seeing, not until You saw Papyrus returning with two steaming mugs of tea. It was at that same moment you saw Sans blink back into existence at the bottom of the staircase, painkillers in hand. You really could count your two pals, but seriously, what the hell was happening!?

          Sans liked to think of himself as a chill guy. Most of the time he dealt with crummy times with a confident smile and a handful of jokes. He had lived through some real bullshit, some of which he doesn’t think he will ever fully understand how he did. He had lived years in the span of only a few days, he had spent the majority of his childhood as an experiment for star's sake!

Sans really likes to think of himself as a pretty chill guy, but this was not what he had been expecting to come back to after getting his pal a packet of painkillers. ‘there goes my relaxing saturday night’ Sans thought as his sockets laid upon a doppelganger of himself and his brother. The two ‘copies’ were not exact though. The ‘Sans’ was noticeably shorter, wearing a blue bandana, something Sans decided to himself right there and then, was not something he would ever be convinced to wear by anyone but Tori. The ‘Papyrus’ that stood almost twice the size of the other Sans was wearing a large, faded orange hoodie and cargo shorts, totally not Sans’ bro’s style. The two ‘clones’ were dazedly looking around, warily taking in their surroundings. Sans figured whatever had brought them there hadn’t prepared them for the large jump they would have to partake in. Sans saw that as his opportunity to make sure his housemates were both safe. His brother, the real one, was still in the kitchen doorway, holding the mugs, though he noticed his brothers' hands were shaking. The human that had previously been curled up in pain on the couch was gaping at the new arrivals to the residence.

It appeared that the other Sans was the first to figure out how to form words again, letting out a very unsure “Hello?” Sans was caught off guard by the much higher and softer voice they had, surprisingly very different from his own deeper voice. Sans was still trying to figure out how his double had such a different voice when his brother opened his mouth and managed to reply.

“Um… Hello? I Do Not Remember Having Such Similar Looking Friends To Me And My Brother, I Also Do Not Remember You Being Here When I Left, I Would Have Made More Tea”. Sans could tell his brother was trying to be polite, but he could tell by his shifty sockets that he really wanted to be closer to the resident human. Sans normally would have stayed closer to the stairs and in the darkness that the light from the TV hadn’t been able to reach, but when his gaze was met by the untrusting sockets of his brothers taller version, that plan was discarded, instead he blinked and found himself comfortably sitting next to the still paralyzed human, who had yet to shut their jaw. The other Sans was definitely caught off guard by this move, but focussed more on the gloved version of his brother.

“I Also Do Not Understand Why I And My Brother Are Here, We Did Not Try To Intrude In On Your Evening Tea Session, If You Can Tell Us How To Go Back, We Will Be Out Of Your Hair… That Is, If You Did Have Hair”, the small Sans replied, “That Is Fine About The Tea Also, We Would Not Expect Tea When We Were All Clearly Not Expecting This Impromptu Meeting”. He nervously finished. Sans sighed and reached for the TV remote, clicking off the show after he flicked on the lights with a flick of his wrist and a flicker of his socket. The lights return was a surprise for everyone except, Sans and the weird Papyrus. Sans could tell which of the two was a more likely threat already. He didn’t like how aware he was, it was too similar to himself, it was as unsettling as his doubles voice was.

“if you didnt come here by choice, whyd you show up, huh?” Sans interrogated. The other Papyrus shrugged and allowed his posture to slump as he shoved a hand into his hoodie pocket.

“didnt try to, just sort of did, last thing i remember was taking a cat nap on the couch” he supplied, focusing his lazy stare on Sans. The lack of wicked intent made Sans calm down, allowing himself to sink back into the couch's cushions.

Sans looked away from the skeleton and looked at the human beside him. They had finally closed their mouth and looked to be in thought. Probably trying to process whatever this was. “since none of us know why this happened, or even what this is, howzabout we all sit down, introduce ourselves over tea and brainstorm a way to get ya back to wherever ya came from?” Sans suggested. Papyrus, who still stood in the doorway sighed and made his way over to the coffee table, making sure to put his tea on a coaster before he offered the human their tea. It took them an awkward moment before they realized him waiting patiently. Taking the mug with a quiet thanks, they held the cup up to their lips and held it for the warmth. Sans figured it was comforting.

The other Sans must have felt a bit odd just standing and staring at the scene before him because he gave a couple coughs to clear his non-existent throat, as well as grab their attention, before speaking. “That Sounds Like A Very Good Idea, No Better Way To Start Off Than With An Introduction! I Am The Magnificent Sans! Mweh Heh Heh!” he said, striking a pose while his bandana flourished with a breeze that wasn’t there, “And This Is My Brother Papyrus!” he energetically added, presenting him as though he hadn’t been slouching there the entire time.

“sup” was all he added.

Papyrus, who had watched the introduction with visible excitement shot upright into his own pose. “I Am The Great Papyrus! Nyeh Heh Heh Heh! Welcome To Our Humble Abode! This Is My Brother Sans”, Papyrus motioned towards Sans who gave his own ‘sup’. “And This Is Our Human Friend!” he finished, excitedly motioning to the still confused human.

“Umm, hi?” was their soft, high pitched response, accompanied by a tiny wave before they looked down at their mug as they placed it back to their lips. Sans could tell that his smaller doppelganger wanted to say a more direct greeting towards them, but seeing his friends closed off body language seemed enough to persuade him to let them be, instead of turning his attention to Sans’ brother. Sans didn’t pay much attention to their loud conversation, instead, he found the lanky skeleton flopping down beside him to be a more pressing issue.

Without looking away from his brothers' conversation, the tired looking Papyrus decided to strike up his own. “ya got any ideas why i and my bro could have ended up here? or even where here is?” Sans hadn’t noticed it before, probably because it was subtle, but this other Papyrus had a more croaky voice than his brothers, kinda like he smoked a lot. Sans figured that might actually be the reason for the cigaret smell he had just noticed as well. Man, was every small detail gonna evade him tonight? He must be losing his touch, heh.

“no clue how and why ya both are here, but i do think i know what this is… you figure its a clash of alternate realities? itd make sense, i mean, i think its obvious that you and your bro are me and my bro with your personalities swapped”.

“Maybe, that explains why you both are so similar and different at the same time, but that doesnt explain how it happened, not like any of us were using some crazy magic right?” Sans noticed his brother and the other Sans head into the kitchen, as the alternate papyrus talked. He felt a small bout of panic spark in his chest at the sight. It was the previously silent human curling up against his side that grabbed his attention.

“They’re going to make more tea, Sans” was their muffled assurance. He noticed that they had settled their tea next to his brothers, also placed on a coaster, yet another thing that he had missed. He must be pretty on edge.

Resting his hand on their head and ruffling their hair in silent thanks he finally answered the question he almost forgot about. “nope, not a soul in this house”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that this is probably gonna get edited again eventually, so if anything really sucked please tell me so I can improve. Please remember that I'm new to this and am always looking for constructive criticism!


End file.
